


Princess

by evangelistofstars



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: a lot of fluff, actually my friend wrote it but, anatasha fluff, anatole is drunk and super feminine, here ya go, i helped, this is the fluffiest shit i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelistofstars/pseuds/evangelistofstars
Summary: Anatole was always masculine, protective, seductive. But now he's soft, feminine, and almost... delicate, which only makes her love him even more.... But sometimes the best things in life must stay secret.





	Princess

"Tasha, hold me." "What? You usually hold me, darling." "Bur I looove you Tasha!" He slurred the word "love" in his drunken state. Nevertheless, Natasha blushed and cradled his head on her chest. He was so warm and almost in a dream-like state of intoxication. Natasha began playing with a strand of his hair. Anatole had a flush in his cheeks from the alcohol and Natasha's attention. "You're so precious, Anatole."

Natasha leaned down and softly kissed his hair. Anatole softly moaned and murmured something under his breath. "Kiss me Tasha!" Natasha blushed even harder at his girlish and adorable behavior. She rarely saw this side off him. He was always very masculine and protective. Now he was so girly and Natasha loved seeing him like this. Natasha leaned into him and softly kissed his lips. His lips were always soft and warm. He let out a small groan in the back of his throat. "Shhh, Tolya. I'm here." "I love you so much." "It's ok I know, darling." She kissed him more deeply now and began to unbutton his shirt.

She pressed her lips to his and tasted the vodka on his breath. It might have been intimidating in other scenarios, but here it felt like it added to her love for him. He was so beautiful and almost delicate. Anatole blushed even more and lowered his head to rest against her chest. 

Natasha bit her tongue to prevent her moaning. She decided that that was enough for the night and they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning he woke up to Natasha's lips against his. "Good morning sleepy head." Anatole looked down at his half-unbuttoned shirt and disheveled appearance and asked Natasha what happened. "I think you'll remember." Natasha said half- laughing at him. Something clicked in his head, "Don't you dare tell Hélène how I was last night." "Is that a threat? "

Natasha cooed as she added, "Are you threatening me, princess?" He flushed scarlet and looked frustrated and embarrassed. "I think Hélène would get a good laugh out of this," Natasha said smirking in the corner of her mouth and heading toward the door. He had to stop her. Anatole knew one way. He got up from the bed and pinned her against the wall. Natasha flushed scarlet and had fear in her eyes. "You were saying... princess?"

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend wrote this and i helped a little but i hope you like this fluffy anatasha lol


End file.
